Hairography
Hairography is the eleventh episode of Glee's first season, and the eleventh episode overall. It premiered on November 25th, 2009. The episode introduces New Directions' rival glee clubs, the Jane Addams Academy Glee Club for girls recently released from juvenile detention and the Haverbrook School for the Deaf Choir. Sue gives New Directions' set-list for Sectionals to the competing clubs in order to damage New Directions' chances of progressing to Regionals. Quinn reconsiders having her baby adopted, and letting Puck be a part of her life, but ultimately recommits to the idea, and Rachel unsuccessfully tries to attract Finn once again. The episode was directed by Bill D'Elia and written by Ian Brennan. Plot Will suspects that Sue has been colluding with rival glee clubs, and visits the Jane Addams Academy for girls recently released from juvenile detention. When their club director Grace Hitchens reveals the extent of the school's under-funding, Will invites her club to perform in the McKinley High auditorium, where the girls perform Bootylicious. Will is intimidated by their opposition, but Rachel assures him that the girls are using the power of "hairography"—frequent, dramatic hair-tossing—to distract from the fact their singing and dancing ability is limited. Will purchases wigs for New Directions and has them utilize hairography themselves, performing Hair/Crazy in Love. Dalton Rumba,the glee club director at Haverbrook School for the Deaf, feels slighted by the invitation Will extended to the Jane Addams Academy, and arranges for his own club to also perform at McKinley High. His club duets with New Directions on John Lennon's Imagine, and Will realizes that the new mash-up and hairography routine is not working. He removes it from the club's set-list, replacing it with a performance of True Colors. Unbeknownst to Will, Sue reveals two songs from New Directions' line-up for sectionals to Grace and Dalton, suggesting they have their own clubs perform them to gain an edge in the competition. Quinn begins to doubt her decision to give her baby to Terri, but she must make up her mind soon because she already has a very big bump by this episode and re-considers her stance on raising the baby with Puck instead of Finn. She tells Terri she wants to keep the baby, but in an effort to change her mind, Terri's sister Kendra has Quinn babysit her three unruly sons. Quinn invites Puck to babysit with her and the two bond, however when Quinn discovers that Puck spent the evening sexting his ex-girlfriend Santana, she re-commits to having the baby adopted, believing her daughter deserves a better father. Elsewhere, Kurt gives Rachel a make-over, ostensibly to help her attract Finn, but in reality attempting to sabotage her chances with him. Finn is unimpressed with Rachel's new look before telling her he remembered having the conversation with Kurt about what he liked in girls. Rachel confronts Kurt, stating that even if he is in love with Finn, she will always have a better chance "because I'm a girl". But Kurt tells her that they are both kidding themselves: Finn is in love with Quinn and nothing will change that. Songs *'†' denotes an unreleased song. * * song was used as background music. Guest Stars Special Guest Star *Eve as Grace Hitchens Guest Cast *Jennifer Aspen as Kendra Giardi *Michael Hitchcock as Dalton Rumba *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford *Michael Loeffelholz as Phil Giardi *John Auntry as Deaf Choir Soloist Co-Stars *Ethan, Aidan and Ben Freedman as Giardi Triplets *Dawn Noel Pignuola as Jayelle *Tellisha Show as Aphasia *Lexi Marman as Deaf Choir #1 *Nilson Avalos as Deaf Choir #2 *Joshua Segovia as Deaf Choir #3 *Maj Lesti as Deaf Choir #4 *Weston Mueller as Deaf Choir #5 *Tommy Kom as Deaf Choir #6 *Gianni Manganell as Deaf Choir #7 *Jade Fowler as Deaf Choir #8 *Emilee Wallace as Deaf Choir #9 *Marco Duarte as Deaf Choir #10 *Treshelle Edmand as Deaf Choir #11 Trivia *Some of the members of the Jane Addams Academy Glee Club were contestants on another Fox show, So You Think You Can Dance. *The crew of the show originally wanted Whitney Houston to play the part of Grace Hitchens. She was replaced by Eve when she declined to appear on the show. *Yoko Ono was hesitant about allowing Glee the rights to Imagine. Series music supervisor P.J. Bloom explained: "It was very difficult to convince Yoko Ono that it was the right thing to do. She needed to truly understand how the music was going to be used. The added component of us wanting to have a deaf choir singing the song made for this incredibly poignant moment. ...It really took a lot of convincing to get her on board and realize that it was a great, great moment, and a tribute to John and his song." *Although the performance of 'Imagine' by the deaf choir was well received by critics, many felt that New Directions joining in (without invitation) ruined what was shaping up to be the highlight of the episode. *This episode was watched by 6.18 million viewers. *Hairography was actually taught to the cast by Heather Morris like seen in the show. The line she uses to explain it is how she explained it to show creator, Ryan Murphy, who decided to put it in the script. *The Glee guys got to pick their own wigs for the Hair/Crazy in Love number. *Brooke Lipton, Glee's assistant choreographer has a cameo as one of the Jane Addams Academy girls. *The word distract/distracted/distraction is said twenty times throughout the episode. Errors *When Rachel is dressed in her black, tight dress at school and Finn turns around and Rachel asks Finn if he wants to help him with Hairography, she has one side of her hair behind her back. Then, when she mentions that she has had long hair since she was a toddler, her hair is now in front of her without seeing her hands come up to fix it. *During Imagine Puck is wearing a vest but then it disappears, then reappears. *When Quinn goes through Puck's phone, the text "Not wearing any" appears twice on the list of Puck's text history. Also, each text shown is under his "Sent" messages. *At the very beginning of the episode while Will is teaching New Directions the choreography, Dijon Talton who plays Matt is mouthing everything he says, which includes: "Seven, eight", "step on" and "you guys go". Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes